


寄生虫男友

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 一个四章小故事，瞎摸，毒液PARO。





	1. 在杂物间莫名其妙被寄生虫寄生了！

**-**

**在对黑魔法物品没有确切了解其属性前，不可贸然动作。**

这是傲罗工作手册第六章第七节第三十六条的郑重声明，但是哈利只后悔他太过自大、太过轻视书面规则，没有把它好好记在心中。

现在他尝到了苦果。

他站在傲罗办公室黑魔法物品收缴小组的杂物间里——今天下午他被分配到这个差事，来收拾杂物间里的东西。隔着薄薄的墙壁和门，他能听到罗恩和纳威在外面一边写工作日志一边大声讨论魁地奇赛的声音，还有金斯莱在训斥一个新来的家伙的声音。魔法咖啡机在咕噜噜地煮着咖啡，唱片机在放古怪姐妹的新歌。这是再熟悉不过的办公场景啦，而一墙之隔内，他被按在杂物间的墙上，衬衣被拉起来，裤子半解开，露出了发红发涨的阴茎。

一刻钟前还不是这样的。一刻钟前，他还在满头大汗地把一堆会咬人的骷髅、能勒死人的项链和迷情药水分类，一刻钟前，他还衣着整齐，是个再普通不过的傲罗办公室职员。直到他捡到这个，一个上面写着「千万不要打开它！」的黑色瓶子，而他受蛊惑般的把它打开了，就好像无法经受纺锤诱惑的睡公主那样。

现在他后悔了，他真的真的后悔了。

他后悔金斯莱让他们背工作手册时他用混淆咒蒙混过关了。

“拜托了，不管你是什么玩意儿，我不把你扔到去咒小组就是了，请不要——”

缠绕在他身体上的是一股金色的、像液体似的玩意儿，但那东西的触感就像人类的皮肤一样。它在哈利的腰身上盘旋、贴着他的腰线上升，直到尖端触到哈利的乳首上。

那东西开始在他乳首上色情地拧动，这感觉太不妙了，就好像被一团橡皮泥强奸似的。哈利刚刚这么想到，那东西仿佛就感应到了他的想法，转而变出了更多触手，更多分支，密密麻麻地，从四周缠绕住他。

那些触角上好像还有吸盘一样的东西，在贴着他的皮肤吸吮，它们分泌出了液体，所以那吸吮声变得水淋淋的，色情非常。它们吮着哈利乳头，他的腹股沟，他的阴茎前端，还有他的耳垂。而且那东西变得越来越热，热的让人害怕。

液体长出了脑袋一样的东西，它把哈利的眼镜缠绕住，接着把它从他脸上取下来了。

“我是寄生虫。”

那东西对他说。

“我想寄生在你身上。”

“不不不不不不不不行！”哈利激烈地反对。操，为什么墙外大家都听不到他讲话？为什么他们不来看看他？这办公室里就没人关心他为什么半天都不出去休息休息，喝口水吗？他们不知道就算在没人的杂物间工作，他们的同事也有可能遭到性侵犯吗？

“可是我很久没有寄主了，我想寄生在你身上。”

那寄生虫固执地说道，听起来还挺委屈。

“不行！”哈利又重复道。可是那寄生虫仿佛打定了他的主意，开始用那丰富的触角缠绕他的阴茎，并且用了点力气揉捏那儿。吸盘在嘬嘬地吮着他的龟头，发出响声，越来越多的液从触角上分泌出来，温热地包围着他的性器。

“这、是——强奸！你明白吗？死虫子？你会被告上威森加摩的！”

哈利喘着气说道。

“强奸？那是什么？”寄生虫问他，顺便，那颗长出来的、脑袋似的东西里伸出了一条长长的舌头，又湿又软又热，舔到了哈利的嘴上。

“强奸就是——唔——”

他的嘴被堵住了。那东西含住了他的嘴唇，舌头在他口腔内搅动，与此同时触角们把他包围起来，就像一个拥抱似的。

寄生虫在吻他，这听起来够恶心的，但是实际上这吻让他舒服死了。寄生虫含弄他的嘴唇，在他唇瓣上勾画着形状，留下火辣辣的感受。他的老二不受控制地胀大了，他感觉得到这个，他的腹股沟也烧起来，他甚至想挺动腰身操这团液体一样的——橡皮泥。

“强奸是什么？”寄生虫又问了他一次，语气听起来非常无辜。

为什么这狗屁虫子的声音听起来就像个正常的——梅林——正常的，而且，是有着低音炮的、性感的、人类男性？

“强奸就是，”哈利感觉到自己的眼睛湿润了，寄生虫的触角在揉弄他的乳头，他被这快感激出了生理性的泪水。“就是——唔，非自愿的——强迫性性行为——”

“性行为是什么？”寄生虫又求知若渴地问道。

“就是你在做的事。”

“可是我把它叫做寄生。”寄生虫说，“我是寄生虫，我应该寄生在别人身上。而且你现在脸很红，在流口水，你看起来很舒服，你的生殖器官在胀大，这应该是「性奋」的标志。”

它的话让哈利感到害臊，但这害臊让他的腿变得更软了。寄生虫的触角严严实实地包围住了哈利的阴茎，分泌着温热的液体，并且开始伸缩，撸动着它，哈利感受到了射精的欲望，这让他快爆炸啦。

“你可不可以让我寄生在你身上？”寄生虫又问道，“我吃的不算很多，不过我比较喜欢吃甜的，巧克力和约克郡布丁，都要草莓味的。我讨厌辣的东西——我喜欢咖啡，对了，我还喜欢每天洗澡的宿主。”

“你为什么不干脆写一份招聘启事贴到寄生虫工作大厦门口去算了？”

哈利刻薄地问道。什么狗屁寄生虫，竟然还有喜欢吃草莓味这种要求。听起来一点都不黑魔法，一点都不酷。寄生虫应该喜欢吃什么人类的肝脏肺那样才比较正常嘛。

“有这种地方吗？”

“当然没有。”

这寄生虫原来脑子还不太好使。

“有我也不会去的。”寄生虫高兴地说，他的触手探到了哈利的屁股上，接着它顺着臀缝往下按，直到探到那地方去，在那儿打着圈。

“住手！死虫子！”

哈利叫到。他挣扎着，想保持清醒。

墙外，古怪姐妹的歌声被塞蒂娜·沃贝克所代替。

> _哦，我可怜的心，它去了哪里？_
> 
> _它离开了我，被魔法钩去_
> 
> _而今你已把它撕破_
> 
> _请把我的心还给我！_

在最后一句高亢的歌声中寄生虫把他的触角伸进了哈利的屁眼里。它分泌了很多粘液，所以并没有痛的感觉，但是这还是太过分了——被一只寄生虫在傲罗办公室隔壁的杂物间里、插了屁眼。

“我比较喜欢你。”寄生虫说。

哈利·波特呆住了，为寄生虫的话和动作。他用一团浆糊的脑子想了半天，意识到这句话和前面是连着的——寄生虫说他不想去寄生虫工作大厦找寄主，因为他比较喜欢他。

「喜欢你」这种话无论真假，都是很难让人拒绝的，尤其是男人，尤其是像哈利·波特这样容易心软的男人——虽然，寄生虫有点超出这个结论的适用对象范围。

寄生虫开始把它的触角在哈利屁股里进进出出了，同时那家伙的头低下去，用热辣的舌头含着他的老二，它让哈利的老二在它的口腔（也许吧，或者是类似口腔的什么玩意儿）进进出出，同时用它那长的过分的舌头舔着那柱身，啧啧地吮着它。它的一只触角则停留在哈利的嘴里，搅弄着他的舌头，迫使他留下更多的口水。

操。

哈利感到脑子发涨，晕晕乎乎。他不知道应该向前挺动腰身好把阴茎往那家伙嘴里操的更深，还是应该向后撅屁股好让寄生虫的触角更好地操他的屁股。他前后都变得湿漉漉的，往下滴水。这感觉太让人疯狂了——从来没有过一个男友能这样和他做爱的——可以同时揉弄他的乳头，操他的嘴，给他做口活，并且还在操他的屁眼。但寄生虫同时做着这些事，有条不紊。来自身体各处的快感积累，让他情不自禁地发出了呻吟声。

就在这时，杂物间的门被敲响了。

“哈利！哈利！”

罗恩在外面大声叫道，同时开始拧动锁住的门。

他的屁股立刻紧张地蹦起来，寄生虫却又胀大了自己的触角，这让他感觉他的屁股都快被操破了。

“别进来！”哈利深深地吸了一口气，“这里有很多，呃，骚扰牤在飞！”

罗恩听起来相信了。他停止了拧动门把手的动作：

“那我就不进去了！我们要先下班了，金斯莱说，你可以明天再打扫杂物间——不过，如果有骚扰牤的话，你最好今天弄完，不然——”

寄生虫快速地用触角操起他来。梅林。哈利想捂住嘴巴，但寄生虫的触角牢牢地锁住了他的手臂，他呼哧呼哧地喘气，幸好，罗恩只以为他是在精疲力竭地对付骚扰牤。

“加油啊！”罗恩说，“我们走啦！”

接着，塞蒂娜·沃贝克的歌声停止，外面传来一声响亮的关门声。

谢天谢地。

 

 

“我想寄生在你身上。”

寄生虫又说道，它这时在缓慢地操着哈利的屁股，却让更多的触角伸了进去，把他的肠道撑得满满当当的。它在他前列腺点上磨蹭，每一下都让哈利颤抖，射出精液来。

当哈利再也射不出什么的时候，他彻底瘫软下来，寄生虫变形，把他包裹起来，按到墙上。“我想寄生。”寄生虫孜孜不倦地又一次提出了这个请求。

“你想，怎么寄生？我，我需要——考虑一下。”哈利气喘吁吁地问道。他为自己的这话感到羞愧。寄生虫用「性」征服了他，事实上，他一开始嚷嚷着不行、强奸、威森加摩什么的，最后却在办公室隔壁被一只寄生虫操到汗水淋漓、高潮迭起，这听起来太令人难为情了。他还为这个要开始考虑让这东西，一个不知道有什么危害的东西，寄生到他身上——操。他听起来就好像那种脑子长在屁股和老二上的那种傻逼一样。

寄生虫听起来变得很开心：“我只需要每天吃够三顿饭——外加两顿甜点，另外，我喜欢逛街，我还喜欢看魁地奇比赛——”

“我不是说这个！”哈利打断了这家伙的心愿清单，“我是说，你，你要怎么住在我、我身上？从哪里进、进去？你会不会啃掉我的器官？会不会让我变成僵尸？我要问的是、是这些！”

“我不会让你变成僵尸的！”寄生虫说，“我希望我的宿主活的好好的，这样我才不用不停地换宿主——你同意了，对不对？”

“我要再想、想一想。”

寄生虫的触角蹭到了他嘴边：“拜托了，请让我寄生吧，拜托了，请让我寄生吧，拜托了，请让我寄生吧……”

“喂你闭嘴好不好？好烦啊！”

寄生虫这下不再说话了。它伸出触角拉起了哈利的衣服，开始在他胸口前磨蹭。

“请不要用这种下流的方法——唔呃——达成你的目的——！”

寄生虫非常真诚地、用报告式的语调说：“你的生殖器官又变硬了。”

这太让人生气了！

哈利简直想把这东西从身上扒下来，施一个粉碎咒。

这东西怎么这么烦人啊？

“你喜欢和我发生性行为。”

寄生虫又不合时宜地说，语调充满自信。

哈利同样不合时宜地注意到，它说话时尾音低沉，非常地……好听。

“我也喜欢和你发生性行为。”

寄生虫说。

“和宿主发生「性行为」，事实上，这种过程在我的行为模式中被称为「寄生加强」，不过按照你的叫法也无所谓——这个有利于我和宿主之间加强联系。如果你同意我寄生的话，我们可以经常做这个。”

操。哈利感到腿一次不受控制地哆嗦起来。经常做这个。这句话回荡在他脑子里。

好啦，这下他真的变成那种看到大鸡巴和性感男人就走不动路、撅起屁股想被操的那种傻瓜了。但是这个也不能全怪我，哈利拼命给自己找借口。我——总之，对于生理需求，好的总比差的好，解决总比忍着好——

就当，就当是……为清除黑魔法物品做贡献啦。

“进来吧——死虫子。”

他慢慢地说出这三个字，感觉就像筋疲力尽战斗后仍然战败的士兵一样。

“但是，如果你要是敢对我的身体造成什么损坏的话，我——立刻就去圣芒戈，把你揪出来，然后把你扔到厉火里，把你烧成灰——”

“我不会的！”寄生虫高兴地说道，“现在，你介意趴到地上去，扒开你的屁股吗？我需要从你的那儿进去。”

“为什么是这种方式啊？喂！另外，你可不可以不要用那么下流的词？”

“我没有在用下流的词。”寄生虫抗议，“而且这是我的生物结构决定的，我又不能改变。你答应我寄生的，你不可以反悔，你反悔的话，我就把你杀掉。”

哈利哆嗦了一下，欲哭无泪地感觉到寄生虫把他按在墙上的触手松开来。

精虫上脑时不可以做决定。他决心回家就把这句话打印出来，贴满墙壁，随时随地提醒自己。

为了保住珍贵的生命——哈利充满屈辱感地跪到了地上，然后冲那寄生虫撅起了屁股，并且两只手扒住了臀肉，可怜兮兮的样子。

“谢谢。”寄生虫有礼貌地讲。接着，它把一只触手放到了哈利被操的红红的、穴肉外翻的地方，然后开始分泌粘液，哈利倒吸着气，感觉那东西又一次缓缓探入了他的肠道中。

接着是更多，越来越多，越来越粗，寄生虫仿佛是受到了阻碍，每进两步都要退出一点，再进去，并且次次都挨着前列腺点。哈利叫着，感觉自己的肚子都被撑得鼓胀起来，他的阴茎孤零零地挺立着，射出透明的液体——寄生虫终于进去了，它控制着哈利的双腿站起来。

“你，你还可以控制——”

“对，我可以。”寄生虫说，低沉的声音在哈利脑子里回荡。

这感觉真奇怪，就好像有人住进了他的身体里一样。他动动手又动动脚，感觉四肢都空前的陌生。

“从此以后你就是我的宿主了。”寄生虫说，“你要喂养我，和我定期做「寄生加强」的工作，也就是你所说的「性行为」。对了，记得每天洗澡，我讨厌脏兮兮的人——另外，以后不要叫我死虫子，太难听了。我有名字的，我叫德拉科·马尔福，你叫什么？”

哈利目瞪口呆。

“为，为什么一只寄生虫还会有名有姓啊？”

德拉科说：“因为寄生虫也是会有爸爸妈妈的，我们是生物！拜托！”

“可是，你们的名字不应该是，呃，更，「虫类化」一点的吗？比如，虫虫、蠕蠕、圆滚滚、咕噜噜之类的名字——”

“那听起来也太傻了。”德拉科认真地说。

“……”

“对了，你能现在去吃点东西吗？寄生加强好像让你的体力有一点过支。另外，我今天想吃榛子巧克力慕斯，南瓜馅饼。多谢。”

“……喂，不要这么不客气。”

“我用了「多谢」。要加「请」吗？”

“不是词语的问题！”哈利气呼呼地把裤子抽起来，抽的速度过快，让他有点头晕，德拉科从他的手臂中伸出一条触角来，扶住了他。

“你应该和我说「谢谢」。”他说。

“闭嘴吧。”

哈利讲。

“好的——不过有一件事我觉得最好告诉你。”

“什么？”

“其实我想寄生的话可以从你身上任何一个地方直接进去，但我非常有礼貌，征求了很久你的意见。我非常的礼貌而且友好，你也应该对我态度好一点。”

“等等，”哈利打住了德拉科的话头，“「我可以从你身上任何一个地方直接进去」？你刚刚说我必须要、趴在地上撅起屁股——才可以！”

“啊——喔。”

德拉科不再说话了。

“操你妈！”哈利暴跳起来，恨不得从身上揪出那条破虫子来。“你在戏弄我！你完蛋了！榛子巧克力慕斯个屁！你不是讨厌吃辣吗？我今天要去吃咖喱！”

“喂！不要吧！”

“你闭嘴！死虫子！”

“我只是觉得你的屁股很好看才让你撅的嘛！”

“闭嘴！流氓！”

“你的生殖器官还被我弄出液体了呢。”

“……我恨你。”

“……好的，你恨我，我们可以不吃咖喱吗？”

“不可以。”

“……我也恨你。”

 

 


	2. 和好吃懒做甜食爱好虫同居的日子

正如同在人类这个物种中有各式各样、形形色色的人一样，在寄生虫中间，「多样性」这条规则也同样适用。世界上有害羞的人，有外向的人，有勤奋的人，有懒惰的人……相应的，寄生虫世界中就有害羞的寄生虫，外向的寄生虫，勤奋的寄生虫，懒惰的寄生虫……而德拉科·马尔福，经他目前的宿主哈利·波特鉴定，是一条好吃懒做、没脸没皮、羞耻心和情商都低到令人发指、而且对甜食有着过分爱好的、令人讨厌的寄生虫。

在早上，当哈利·波特按下叮叮咚咚响的闹钟，急匆匆起来上班的时候，这家伙会拼命伸出触角扒着床铺（“让我再睡一会儿！”），如果哈利提出反对，他就会伸出长长的黏黏的舌头往哈利的嘴上缠，直到用一个类似接吻的动作让哈利缺氧出不上气、重新瘫倒在床上为止。操，自从德拉科寄生到他身上，哈利本月已经有了五次迟到记录——金斯莱对此怒不可遏。

不仅如此，在上班时间，这家伙还会缠着哈利聊天，聊天内容通常都是寄生虫世界中的黄色新闻。出人意料的是，尽管寄生虫世界中的黄色新闻通常是用寄生虫式的表达方式说出的，和人类的dirty talk不太一样——但德拉科的下流水平已经超越了物种和语言上的隔阂。他就是能把一切词语说的非常色情、非常黄色。每当德拉科讲到什么「他的生殖部位和她的生殖部位整整摩擦了一个小时」时，哈利都会尴尬的快要死掉。尽管事实上，这个句子是在描述另一条寄生虫寄生在某个女性寄主身上的过程。

如果世界上有「淫词艳语大赛」，那么德拉科毫无疑问地会所向披靡、拔得头筹。

但这都不算什么。真正让哈利崩溃的是这条寄生虫对他独特而强烈占有欲。这家伙似乎不但想寄宿在他身体里，还想把它的触角无孔不入地伸入他生活的每个角落中。比如刚刚，金妮·韦斯莱给他写来了一封便笺，问他愿不愿意在这个周五晚上和她共进晚餐。就在哈利心情激动地蘸着墨水准备给金妮回信的时候，德拉科·马尔福开始了他刨根问底的探问过程。

“这家伙是谁？”他用只有哈利能听到的音量问。

傲罗办公室一如既往的嘈杂，充满着谈笑声、训斥声，窗台上还有几只投递投诉信的猫头鹰，正发出扑棱棱拍打翅膀的声音。所有的声音像一堵无形的墙，围绕在哈利办公桌的四周。

“是个女孩。”哈利简要地回答，并不想和这只虫子多说话。

“哇！”德拉科发出了夸张的叫声，“她是来找你「性交」的吗？”

这词儿让哈利差点被口水呛住。

“不要用这种词，喂。”他咬着嘴唇说，“不要把人的一切活动都往这方面想。”

“那她来找你干什么？”

“吃晚饭而已。”

“吃完晚饭呢？”

“也许去逛街散步。”

“之后呢？”

“之后也许去喝一杯。”

“喝完呢？”

“……送她回家。”

“天啊。”德拉科叫起来，“难道你们不应该来一发吗？”

“喂，你从哪里学到的这些词儿？”

“你们会来一发吧。”德拉科自顾自地盘问着。

“不会。”哈利窘迫的说，“我和金妮之间，是一种，呃，纯洁而高尚的——”

德拉科爆发出了一阵大笑。嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎。

“不许笑！”哈利气愤地说。

“你装模作样的样子就好像一个对着媚娃说「我不想睡你」的伪君子一样。”德拉科发出一声冷哼，“我都感觉到了，你收到那女人的来信时心跳在加速。”

“那又怎样呢？”哈利质问他，“就算我想和金妮来一发又怎样呢？我是个成年人，她也是。我喜欢她，她也喜欢我。我们约在周五晚上——不会耽误第二天的工作。我们有一万个合情合理的理由「来一发」。”

德拉科接过话茬，语气汹汹：“「你喜欢她」？波特，你刚刚说「你喜欢她」？”

这下哈利感到不自然起来。这是他第一次和某人说起他喜欢金妮——对不起，德拉科应该被称为「某虫」才对。

“大概……也许……好吧，我是那么说了，不可以吗？金妮很迷人，呃，她有长长的红色头发，她很有活力，她会玩魁地奇，她就像、就像一团火焰一样热情。”

“呼。”德拉科发出了一声起哄似的口哨声。“你对雌性的品味真差。”

“不用你来对我评头论足！你只不过是条虫子而已！”

哈利怒不可遏地大声吼道。

这下，傲罗办公室里的人都看向了哈利的办公桌。

“你，怎么了？”罗恩盯着哈利，惊讶地问道。

德拉科爆发出一阵笑声，当然，只有哈利听得到这个。

这可恨的虫子。

“我在读小说。”哈利慌乱地解释，“书里的男主人公对一条虫子说，呃，他说：「不用你来对我评头论足！你只不过是条虫子而已！」”

“这真是奇怪的小说。”纳威评价道。

“麻瓜小说嘛。”哈利说，“麻瓜都很奇怪。”

于是，办公室的傲罗们开始热烈地讨论起「麻瓜到底有多奇怪」这个话题。哈利得偿所愿地挪出了大家的注意力中心。

“真是逊毙了。”德拉科又尖酸地说。

“都是拜你所赐。”哈利气呼呼地说，“请你闭嘴吧，混蛋（asshole）。”

“说到混蛋，”德拉科没有闭嘴，反而兴致勃勃地说，“你不觉得比起和人类的雌性进行「性交」，我们两个进行寄生加强来得更棒些吗？真的，波特，尽管在你之前我寄生在许多人身上过，但是你的屁眼是我见过的最好插的——非常紧，又很容易变湿——”

“住口！”

这下，哈利慌张地把手中的羽毛笔都掉了下去。墨水瓶被碰翻，墨水哗啦啦浸透了金妮的短便笺和他写了一半的回信。

“操！”哈利丧气地骂到，“你怎么这么讨厌？你就学不会好好说话吗？”

“我说了什么不该说的吗？”德拉科质问道，“我说的是事实。你的屁眼就是很容易变湿，梅林作证，我们第一次寄生加强的时候，我甚至都没怎么分泌粘液，你的屁股就已经变得滑溜溜的了。说实话，我本来以为你是个gay，而且是个受——而且是那种很容易湿的受——所以才会那么容易被插进去的。没有想到你竟然还想着和女孩约会……”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！”哈利敲着桌子，气急败坏地说。

“我只是想说，你应该对自己多加认识。”德拉科接着语气平静地说。

哈利被这家伙气得眼前发白，他向后靠在椅背上，感觉脑袋里的神经在一抽一抽地跳。而德拉科还不闭上嘴。

“综上所述，你不应该和那女孩去约会。真的，波特，如果你喜欢那女孩的话，你就应该让她知道，你是个容易被别人插屁股插到高潮的人。这很重要，这是对你和她都负责任的做法。”

“你就是不想让我和金妮去约会，对不对？”哈利有气无力地问道。

“答对了。”

“那么我一定会和金妮去约会的。”哈利咬牙切齿地说，“而且，如果你敢做任何事——听好了，如果你敢做任何事破坏我的约会的话，我都会立刻到圣芒戈去，把你从我身体里揪出来，然后把你扔进厉火，烧成灰扔到海里。我说到做到，德拉科·马尔福，听到了吗？”

威胁好像起作用了，德拉科·马尔福「哼」了一声，但是不再说讨人厌的话了。哈利深深地吸了一口气，把一片狼藉的桌子收拾干净，开始给金妮写回信。

 

 

周五的晚上，哈利早早地等候在了对角巷的小餐馆，他身穿整整齐齐的西装，平时乱糟糟的黑头发被他用魔法发胶梳得整整齐齐。（“看起来真油腻。”德拉科不怀好意地这么评价。）不仅如此，他手中还捧了一束玫瑰花——这是罗恩得知他要和他的妹妹金妮约会后兴高采烈给出的建议——虽然德拉科说玫瑰花非常俗气。

七点一刻，金妮翩然而至。当她那头火红的头发出现在街角时，哈利感觉到了紧张。他的手心开始出汗，而且眼镜开始顺着鼻梁往下滑。与其说这紧张是由于即将到来的约会，不如说是因为哈利隐隐约约感觉到的不安感。他要和金妮约会了，而他身体里有一只讨厌的、专门喜欢搞破坏的臭虫子德拉科·马尔福，不知道会在约会过程中搞出什么幺蛾子。一想到他和金妮的约会很可能会被那家伙阻挠，哈利就感到不安。

于是他对德拉科说：“喂，待会不准阻碍我约会，如果你胆敢这么做——我会一整个礼拜不吃巧克力的。”

德拉科·马尔福懒洋洋地回答：“我尽量。”

“不是尽量，是必须。”

但是没等德拉科回答，金妮已经走到了他面前，她笑容洋溢，快乐地向哈利伸出了手：“天啊，玫瑰花，你真是——太甜蜜啦，哈利。”

“其实她在想，你真是个俗气的男人。”德拉科小声说。

哈利忽略那家伙幼稚的挑拨，和金妮一起走进了小餐馆。

他们点好了菜，接着聊起了这个礼拜的琐事：金妮的工作，韦斯莱家闹哄哄的日常，傲罗们即将进行的考核，赫敏和罗恩的恋情发展……他们聊得非常愉快，非常投机，而德拉科竟然非常好心地没有打扰他们，除了在南瓜汁端上来的时候不停地小声叨叨几句要往里加三勺糖以外。

“你今天真是令人惊讶的好心。”上厕所的时候，哈利兴冲冲地对德拉科说，“我本来还以为你会捣乱的，但是你竟然没有。真是太感谢了。”

德拉科没有回答，但是他从哈利身体里伸出了触角，软乎乎地在哈利耳朵后挠着。

“喂，喂！”哈利觉得痒痒的，他躲闪着那触角：“我正在尿尿呢！”

但是德拉科仿佛没听到似的，又一只触角伸出来，伸到了哈利腰间，它轻轻地挠着那里的皮肤，惹得哈利起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“别、别闹了！”异样的感觉升起，哈利不自在地甩了甩自己的老二，正要拉上裤链的时候，寄生虫又伸出了触角，阻拦住了他的动作。

接下来，电光火石的一瞬间，寄生虫把他甩进了最近的一个隔间里，然后扯下了哈利的裤子，包裹住了他的阴茎。

“寄生加强。”德拉科说，“我想寄生加强。”

“别开玩笑，”哈利气喘吁吁地说，“金妮还在外面等着我。而且这里是饭店的洗手间，人们在走来走去——”

德拉科的触手分出了更多支，它们缠上哈利的阴茎，开始用力的撸动起来。

生理性的快感无可阻挡，哈利捂住嘴，发现自己不受控制地硬起来。寄生虫的动作非常粗鲁，却让他感到了某种兴奋。

“用人类的话来讲，”德拉科从他身体里探出了脑袋，附在了他耳朵旁边，“波特，你就是个喜欢在公共场合被「操」的，「婊子」。你很容易感到——性奋。”

这词儿用的完全不正确！哈利觉得自己受到了侮辱，想要张口反驳，但是德拉科不给他机会，他伸出了属于寄生虫的、长长的粘粘的舌头，用这个堵上了哈利的嘴。寄生虫也许并不把这个当做一个「吻」，但是他舔着哈利的口腔、嘴唇，弄得哈利的口水直往外冒，发出滋滋的声音。

“我今天晚上过的很不愉快。”寄生虫接着说，声音很低。“我讨厌那女人，她又俗气又聒噪，不准反驳我。我讨厌你和那女人，约会。我讨厌这个。听到这个了吗？哈利·波特，你是我的寄主——你的一切东西都应该和我分享。”他一边说着，一边将触手伸到哈利的屁股上去。

“别、别这样。”哈利扭动着，乞求到。“拜托，这里有太多人了。拜托——”

“人多才好。”寄生虫哼哼唧唧地说，“如果可能的话，我真希望你能站在饭店正中央，站在那女人面前，让那女人，叫什么来着？金妮·韦斯莱，对，让那女人看着你光着屁股、「阴茎」硬硬的，被我的触手伸进屁股里。你知道吗？人类的有些词儿我很喜欢，比如说，「操」这个词，它听起来比我们的「寄生加强」有趣多了。想想看，哈利，你会站在金妮·韦斯莱面前，嘴上和屁股上都流着水，被我操。你喜欢这个吗？说！”

寄生虫又快又狠地把触手戳了进去，他很用力，把触手涨的很大，哈利尖叫了出来。

“我、我明天就要去圣芒戈！”哈利看起来快要哭出来了，“我恨你！”

“你别想摆脱我！”寄生虫露出了他穷凶极恶的本性，他恶狠狠地揪着哈利的乳头，用触手一下又一下用力抽打着哈利的屁股，并且快速地、深深地插入着。“你既然答应了让我寄生在你身上，你就别想摆脱我。如果你敢抛弃我——”

但是德拉科没说完，因为哈利被他弄哭了，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，眼泪从镜框后掉下来，吧嗒吧嗒，掉到德拉科身上，又小小地溅起来，就像雨滴。

这下，感到惊恐的变成了寄生虫德拉科。

“喂，喂……”寄生虫心虚地叫着，“你怎么了——喂，你不要搞得好像你是那个要被扔到圣芒戈、然后被抛弃的对象一样。不许哭了！”

但是哈利还在流眼泪，并且……响亮地打了一个嗝。

这下寄生虫和哈利都感觉到有点尴尬，哈利泪眼婆娑地睁开眼睛，不知道该不该继续哭下去。而寄生虫的触手还在机械性地戳着哈利的屁股，但他显然也陷入了尴尬中，不知道该做些什么才好。

“哎……”寄生虫小声说，“别哭了。”

哈利又一次打了个嗝。

这下他把自己给逗笑了。

“嗝……你真是，嗝，太令人讨厌了。”

德拉科接着缓缓地插入着，“你不要老是说我讨厌嘛。”他语气很委屈地讲，“如果你对你的寄生虫总是抱有负面情绪的话，我很容易……”

“很容易怎样？”

“很容易产生不好的想法的。”德拉科一本正经地说，“你和那女孩约会，还说我令人讨厌，我真的很难过，我难过的时候，就想和你做「寄生加强」。或者用通俗的人类语言讲，我很想狠狠地操你——这样我才能觉得——”

“别往下说了！嗝！”哈利赶紧阻止他。

“我要说——这样我才能觉得，你，是属于我的。”

“我才不属于你！”哈利挥舞着手臂，“我，我才不会属于一只虫子！你是寄生虫，你属于我才对——虽然有一只寄生虫也不算什么好事儿。”

“那也不错。”德拉科说，“「我属于你」这个主意也不错。拜托，不要去圣芒戈把我从你身体里弄出来，也不要和那女人约会了。如果你有生理需求，我完完全全可以帮你解决掉。”

他一边说着，一边让触手摸索着按到了哈利的前列腺点上，于是寄生虫明显地感觉到他的寄主身体猛地软下来，紧接着，热乎乎的粘稠精液从他的寄主阴茎中射了出来。

“嗝……人类可、可不仅仅是靠，嗝，生理需求活下来的。”

他的寄主满脸泪痕，屁股水汪汪，而且还在射精，却对他说，「人类不是靠生理需求活下来的」。

“那是靠什么呢？”寄生虫问道。

“是靠……嗝，感情。”他的寄主说，用手撑住了卫生间的隔板自己站起来。“德拉科，你明白吗？也许在你的世界里——我没有歧视你们种族的意思——生理需求就是你们需要的一切，嗝。你们和寄主或者别的虫子「发生性关系」，得到生理快感，嗝，然后你们就满足了——但是对于人类来说不是这样。我们有很多很多需求，生理需求只是其中一个——我们更需要感情活下来。嗝。”

尽管打着嗝说这种严肃话题有一点点好笑，但德拉科还是被他的寄主哈利·波特弄得有一点点伤感。真奇怪啊——德拉科想，作为一只寄生虫，我竟然有一天会因为寄主变得伤感起来。

“把触手从我那儿抽出来，好吗？”哈利问他。

德拉科听从地照办了，因为他现在又迷茫又困惑。

哈利·波特从马桶旁边的纸筒中抽出了一大堆卫生纸，擦干净他的屁股和黏糊糊的精液，然后把裤子拉了起来，他的脸还是很红，眼泪还顺着他的脸往下滴。他用手抹了抹自己的下巴。

“我可以容忍你住在我的身体里，”哈利轻声地说，“因为先犯错的是我。我那天实在是被「性」搅昏了脑袋啦。但是，德拉科，我猜我们现在的关系并不是很健康。我需要改变，你明白吗？我喜欢和你做爱，或者用你的话说，「寄生加强」，但是我不能一直和一只虫子生活在一起。我是人类，我需要爱人，需要情感上的交流，我想过那种可以和自己的爱人普普通通幸福生活的日子——可是你只是一只，对不起，绝无冒犯之意，一只寄生虫。”

“那如果寄生虫也可以满足你的情感需求呢？”

德拉科脱口而出问道。

哈利瞪大了眼睛。

“你，你，嗝！你的意思，你的意思是？”

“当我要求寄生在你身上时，”德拉科严肃地说，“我说的「喜欢你」并不是为了达到寄生目的才说的。”

这下，哈利·波特的眼睛瞪得更大了，他看着眼前的寄生虫：流动的金色液体似的一滩，奇形怪状的嘴巴和长长的舌头，突然觉得这个世界无比荒诞。「寄生虫和我在表白」「这寄生虫还是个男生」「他刚刚还操了我」「我到底要怎么办」「难道可以和寄生虫做情侣吗」这些疯狂的想法一齐在他脑子里打转，变成了一滩浆糊。

他看着德拉科·马尔福，想要说什么，嘴张开，然后——

他打了一个响亮的嗝。

“嗝！”

 


	3. 我很喜欢你，你到底喜不喜欢我？

-

在寄生虫的世界里，「喜欢」这个动词的宾语如果是「另一只寄生虫」，那么这意味着该虫将会迎来平凡而幸福的虫类一生：和另一只寄生虫结合，生出一堆小寄生虫，子孙满堂，大家一起去找寄主，和和美美过上「寄生虫Family」的生活；而如果这个动词的宾语是「寄主」的话，那么这个通常意味着该寄生虫十分满意于寄主供给的生存环境，满意到不想去找另一条虫子生活在一起，而是长长久久呆在这个寄主身上，和寄主定期做「寄生加强」，从寄主体内摄取营养。

**这两种喜欢差别很大。**

德拉科·马尔福知道他自己喜欢他的寄主，哈利·波特，一个黑色头发绿色眼睛喜欢喝南瓜汁但是不喜欢在其中加糖的傲罗男孩。喜欢原因不甚明确，也许是因为他的长相巧妙地符合了一只虫子的审美，又或者是因为这个傲罗男孩在辛辛苦苦工作时的样子很迷人——但是原因不重要，问题在于，他并不明白，他对他的寄主的喜欢究竟是不是那种普普通通的，寄生虫「喜欢」一个寄主那样的「喜欢」。

他只是一只虫子，一只没有定型的、黏糊糊的虫子，在人类语言与虫类语言复杂的转换之中他常常迷失方向。当他和哈利·波特说出「喜欢」的时候他究竟想表达什么意思呢？德拉科为这个问题困惑。他到底想和他的寄主做到哪一步呢？他在以哪种方式喜欢他的寄主？

对寄主有控制欲望并不是罕见的事，德拉科知道这个。他有很多虫子朋友，当别的虫子觊觎他们的寄主时，他们会爆发出惊人的战斗力，将觊觎者干掉。可是他和他的朋友们不一样，他对他的寄主充满了控制欲——但是这控制欲以寄生虫的标准来衡量，也显得有点过分——哪怕当他看到他的寄主在和人类女孩约会他都感到难受。虫子大概没有人类所谓的心脏结构，但是德拉科却打包票他在看到哈利和金妮约会时心脏难受的要爆炸了！唉，这可真是怪事儿。大事不妙。德拉科并不算一只非常恶毒的虫子，却在认识他的寄主之后恶毒地希望他的寄主永远没有感情生活，永远做一个世人看来可悲的单身眼镜男。那样的话，他的男孩寄主就只能靠和他「寄生加强」来纾解性欲了。他喜欢看他的寄主变得湿漉漉软绵绵的样子，那样子让他觉得自己掌握了某种奇妙魔法。哈利·波特变消失，他的男孩变出来。人类因为高潮而变得脆弱又纤细，他的寄主绷着白白的细细的脚趾射精，嘴唇蠕动着说出一些脏话，好像那样会让他显得更有力些。德拉科真的很喜欢看到这个，但是，他的寄主愿意被他这样喜欢吗？他的寄主会愿意和一只虫子一直生活在一起——吗？

德拉科觉得很苦恼。他的寄主是个人类，很复杂的人类。很多时候德拉科都不知道他的寄主究竟在想什么，就算知道了，他的寄主的许多想法在他看来也难以理解。他在慢慢搜集一些关于哈利·波特的信息：比如这个男孩是个双性恋，和男人上过床也和女人上过床；比如这家伙其实一直想做个去前线的傲罗，却一直在坐办公室干文秘事务；比如这个男孩在紧张的时候会不停地打嗝；再比如…… **这个男孩认为，他应该靠「感情」而不是「性欲」活下去。**

「感情」这个词可远远超出德拉科所能理解的范畴啦！「感情」和「喜欢」究竟是不是一回事？而「喜欢」又和「喜欢做爱」有什么大的区别？这些问题让他很苦恼。而且，更让他苦恼的是，自从上次他打乱了哈利和金妮的约会后，哈利就一直对他支支吾吾地不肯多说话。哪怕是德拉科在「操」他，他也只是安安静静、一动不动地趴在那儿，好像在德拉科在给他做手术似的——除了偶尔的高潮会让他小声叫出来以外。这些苦恼加起来，简直要撑破德拉科的脑袋。头一次，在德拉科的虫生之中，他迫切地想成为一个人类，拥有人类的脑袋、人类的想法、人类的奇怪毛病。

成为一个人类，德拉科想，也许他就能理解哈利·波特在想什么了。

也许、也许，德拉科又想，也许成为一个人类以后他的寄主就会——

喜、喜欢他啦。

 

“你晚饭想吃什么？”

哈利·波特的声音突然响起来，打断了德拉科脑子里的想法。

“我、我……咳，”德拉科不自然地说，“都行。”

“哦。”哈利点了点头，接着低头看手头的《傲罗外勤的三十个常识》。现在是周五下午三点半，傲罗办公室里嗡嗡作响，所有人都显得心不在焉。罗恩·韦斯莱在给一摞卷宗分类，但是十分钟过去了，他只是把手上的两本卷宗翻来覆去地换位置而已；纳威·隆巴顿看起来已经瞪着眼睛睡着了；而其他的人有的在兴奋地和男朋友传猫头鹰来约晚饭，有的在桌子下面偷偷看巫师周刊——所有人都在迫切地等待周末假日的到来，除了金斯莱，他还在他玻璃墙围起来的办公室中认真工作着。

“喂。”德拉科试图和他的寄主搭话。

“嗯？”哈利用鼻音哼哼了一声。

“明天是周末啦。”德拉科提醒道。

“喔。”

“你不想干点什么吗？”

“不想。”

“你怎么这么没有生活趣味？”

“嗯。”

“喂！”德拉科终于忍不住，伸出了触角。

哈利·波特的办公桌在办公室的最角落，而且格子间的隔板很高。这儿看起来就像一个四面环海的孤独岛屿。

他用触角去拽了拽哈利的耳朵，又去摸了摸那家伙的鼻子。

“别搞我。”哈利把寄生虫的触角拨开。“这里是办公室。”

“我们都在办公室的杂物间里、 **「搞」** 、过呢。”

德拉科故意压低嗓子、用色情下流的方式说着，希望能被哈利·波特臭骂一顿，或者看那家伙一边脸红一边使劲掐他的触角。

但是哈利没有。他把手上的《傲罗外勤的三十个常识》又翻了一页，语气非常淡定：“那不是满足你作为虫子的生理需求吗？不要说得好像我们在做爱一样。”

“喂！不要总是强调我是虫子！而且——不要总说的好像我是那种、是那种没有脑子的低等生物一样！另外，「寄生加强」不就是你们人类所说的「做爱」吗？”

德拉科有点生气了。他讨厌哈利看起来漫不经心的无所谓态度，就好像他是一只在闹脾气的、不值得被人多注意的可笑宠物一样。

“……晚饭吃楼下的小餐馆如何？你可以吃泰国芒果捞饭。”

哈利岔开话题。

“喂，请你接着解释一下，我们那个不算「做爱」吗？”德拉科固执地问道。

哈利长长地出了一口气，他四下环顾，好像在确保没有人在听他们讲话似的。接着他伸出魔杖围绕着自己施了一个闭耳塞听咒语。

“不要没事找事，德拉科。”

“我没有没事找事！”德拉科高声嚷嚷，“我想请你解释一下！自从那天之后你就一直对我爱答不理的。你在生气吗？因为我在卫生间里操你、搞砸了你的约会？你、你真的很喜欢那个女孩吗？金妮·韦斯莱什么的。”

他小声嘟哝着说完了最后几个字。

哈利怔住了，他终于收敛起了那副无所谓的散漫模样，脸上开始发红：

“别提那天的事了，拜托。”他摘掉眼镜，把脸埋进手掌中。“别提了。”

“为什么？”德拉科追问道。“为什么？”

“……因为被一只虫子按在饭店洗手间做那个一点都不光荣！”哈利终于咬牙切齿地回答到，“喂，「做爱」是指两个互相喜欢对方的人发生性行为。而你，你只是寄生虫而已，你做的那个不是叫做「寄生加强」吗？为什么总要说些「搞」啊「操」啊之类的话，搞得好像、好像我们是某种长在一起的、情、情侣似的？很羞耻啊，喂！”

啊，果然。德拉科想，果然，他的寄主只是把他当做一条虫子来看待——果然，果然他的寄主只是享受那些生理快感而已，他根本不喜欢一条虫子，更不可能和一条虫子一直生活下去。

他早就应该知道这个的。他竟然还在苦苦思索「喜欢」这个词儿的定义——梅林，这个词儿压根儿不会属于一条虫子！

“……你还好吗？”

“嗯。”德拉科怏怏地说。“也许吧。”

“不好意思。”哈利从手掌中抬起头来，“我好像说的有点过分。”

“事实如此嘛。”

有一会儿，哈利和德拉科都感到了一种奇怪的眩晕感，就好像整个办公室都坐上了秋千、开始晃荡似的。在这种眩晕感的指使下，德拉科对哈利说：

“可是，我觉得我喜欢……”

“别说下去！”哈利赶紧赌上了德拉科的话茬，就好像这句话一旦说完整，就会变成一颗炸弹，把他们都炸飞似的。

“但是，我真的……”

“别！”哈利又一次阻止了他，“别说出你想说的话。”

德拉科有点气馁地说：“为什么？你怎么知道我想说什么？”

“太严重了。”哈利没头没脑的说。

“唔？”

“太严重了——你想说的那件事。”

“你知道我想说什么吗？”

“我知道！”

哈利丧气地说。

**“但是** **「喜欢」这件事太严重了，不要总是轻易地说出来。** **”**

德拉科似懂非懂地听着。

“严重在哪里呢？”虫子又一次、孜孜不倦追问起来。

“严重在——”哈利握着拳头，好像说这话费了很大力气似的。“严重在，你现在说「喜欢」我，有可能过一段时间就不再喜欢了。而且，你说喜欢，但是你是虫子，我是人，没有虫子和人交往的道理。总而言之，「喜欢」这件事很，很可怕，所以不要再说这件事了，好不好——”

但是他没有说完。德拉科就突然地冲了出来，然后把他的虫子嘴巴张开，用力地、结结实实地吻了一下哈利。

哈利的眼睛瞪大了，头顶上的日光灯在他视野中过分地亮着，让他眼前发着不真实的白色亮光。寄生虫在吻他，不是那种用长长的舌头舔弄他嘴唇那种挑逗式的吻，而是一个笨拙的、单纯的、用力的吻。寄生虫在吻他，当他告诉寄生虫不要随便说出「喜欢」这件事时寄生虫吻了他。

就像一块冰块被一束极细微的阳光照射着融化那样，哈利感到他的心脏在缓缓升起，然后融化，四肢百骸被注入温暖的、炽热的岩浆，烧到他的脸上。

寄生虫突然从他脸上挪开。

“我知道了。”虫子一反常态、非常严肃、非常礼貌地说。“我以后不会再随便说「我喜欢你」了。”

虫子陷入他的身体内，以往这会让哈利感觉到一种奇怪的、被填充的感觉，但是今天他突然觉得一切变得空落落的。闭耳塞听咒效力消失，世界变成了一个完全陌生的庞然怪物。而德拉科不再说话。四点五十分，他自顾自地把《傲罗外勤的三十个常识》收拾好，然后努力让自己像一个普通人那样举起双手，为即将到来的周末欢呼喝彩。


End file.
